hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
G. I. Joe Combat Heroes
G. I. Joe Combat Heroes is an action figure line marketed by Hasbro beginning in 2008 with a SDCC exclusive. The line features 2-inch (51 mm) scale replicas of characters from the G. I. Joe classic and later, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra movie universes, sold in their respective Waves. Each figure is portrayed in a cartoonish style, complete with grins, as the line was designed for younger collectors ages 3 and up. Marketed initially as two-packs, singles were eventually released and multi-packs were planned. The Classic line has since been presumably cancelled and the movie line has ended after the DVD release of GI Joe: Rise of Cobra. Hasbro has not announced any new figures since the release of the third movie wave, so it is possible that the entire Combat Heroes line has ended. GI Joe Combat Heroes 2-Packs This part of the line was created to release characters from the comic and TV show. The first two waves were released successfully, but problems began to arise with the third wave. Shortly after being put up for pre-order on Big Bad Toy Store, pre-orders were cancelled because of a supposed announcement by Hasbro. In later Q&As with Hasbro, they did confirm that the classic line had been ended including the questionable wave 3. Two following waves were found in Wal-Mart computer systems, but with the ending of the classic line, it's possible that Hasbro never intended to make them. In one Hasbro Q&A, Hasbro said that they intended to release wave three at some point. With the lines apparent end, wave three began showing up in Canada and has yet to make it to the US. Wave 1 - October 2008 *Snake Eyes (Green grenades and katana) & Young Timber vs. Zartan *Bazooka vs. Firefly *Duke (Tan shirt) vs. Cobra Trooper *Roadblock vs. Cobra Commander (Blue costume) Wave 2 - December 2008 *Flint (Camoflauge pants) and Baroness (Black costume) *Serpentor and Beachhead (Dark green) *Destro (Silver mask and hands) and Scarlett (Purple and tan costume) *Storm Shadow (Black arrow and sword hilts) and Barbecue Wave 3 - Presumably Cancelled This wave was cancelled by Hasbro shortly after being put up for pre-order on Big Bad Toy Store. Hasbro has said that they intended to release this wave at some point, but as of now, it has only been released in Canada and never in the US. *Commando Snake Eyes and Cobra Viper *Shipwreck and Crimson Guard *Lady Jaye and Major Bludd *Gung Ho and Cobra Commander (Hooded) Wave 4 - Presumably Cancelled in US, released Internationally. The line was cancelled before this wave was revealed to the public so it is unknown if Hasbro actually had plans to release this wave, leaving speculation as to which characters were going to possibly be released in this wave. Snow Job, Torch and Mutt were released in South America in 2009. *Quick Kick and B *Mutt Junkyard *Snow Job and Torch *Rock Roll and C Wave 5 - Rumored/Presumably Cancelled The line was cancelled before this wave was revealed to the public so it is unknown if Hasbro actually had plans to release this wave, leaving speculation as to which characters were going to possibly be released in this wave. A clear Zartan figure appeared in an asian auction, but this could be only an unpainted Wave 1 figure or a protoype, as no distinguishable difference can be confirmed. *GI Joe Hawk & Clear Zartan *Snake Eyes V3 & ARMORE *Alpine Snow Job GI Joe Combat Heroes Movie 2-Packs This line was created as a tie-in to the GI Joe: Rise of Cobra movie. It ran for three waves, and the line is assumed to be ended after the release of the third wave. It is currently unknown if Hasbro plans to resume the line if a sequel to Rise of Cobra is released. Wave 1 - July 2009 *Conrad "Duke" Hauser (Movie, gun pointed up) and Baroness (Movie) *Wallace "Ripcord" Weems (Fist out) and Destro (Movie) *Snake Eyes (Movie) and Neo-Viper (Eyes uncovered) *Conrad "Duke" Hauser (Movie, machine gun) and Cobra Commander (Movie) *Heavy Duty and Storm Shadow (Movie) *General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy and Cobra Viper Wave 2 - July 2009 *Snake Eyes (Movie, coat) and Ice-Viper *Abel "Breaker" Shaz and Storm Shadow (Movie, unmasked) *Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara (Movie) and Neo-Viper (Masked) *Conrad "Duke" Hauser (Movie, fists out) and Para-Viper Wave 3 - November 2009 *Courtney "Cover Girl" Krieger and Destro (Movie, suit) *Wallace "Ripcord" Weems (Power suit) and Wild Bill (Movie style costume) *Snake Eyes (Aqua suit) and Aqua-Viper *Young Snake Eyes and Young Storm Shadow GI Joe Combat Heroes 5-Packs These 5-Packs were spotted online from Asia. They were never officially announced by Hasbro, so no one knows what was planned for these packs. They were at one point thought to be released with the movie 2-packs, but such thing never happened. With the ending of the classic line, these packs are assumed to be cancelled. GI Joe Combat Heroes 5-Packs (Wal-Mart Exclusives) - Presumably Cancelled *Cobra Pack Destro (Gold mask and hands) '' ''Baroness (Blue and black costume) '' ''Cobra Commander (Black costume) '' ''Tomax '' ''Xamot *GI Joe Pack Duke (Holding flag, camoflauge shirt) '' ''Snake Eyes (Silver sword, dark gray grenades) '' ''Beachhead (Light green) '' ''Stalker '' ''Wild Bill GI Joe Combat Heroes Exclusives SDCC Exclusives - July 2008 This one exclusive was sold at SDCC 08 as a way to promote the upcoming Combat Heroes line. Hasbro said that the two figure in this pack would be exclusive to SDCC, but the Snake Eyes has been repainted. This pack has been readily available after its release, so it's fairly easy to obtain, it's even available on Hasbro's site. *Snake Eyes and Timber GI Joe Combat Heroes Singles The singles were released as a tie-in to the Rise of Cobra movie. They took sculpts from the classic line and repainted them in a style that both resembles the classic cartoon and the movie. Singles Wave 1- July 2009 *Duke (Green costume, brown hair) *Storm Shadow (Red sword and hilts) *Hawk (Blue pants, gun, and gloves) *Scarlett (Black costume) *Snake Eyes (Blue sword, gun, and grenades, silver trim) *Destro (Blue costume) *Cobra Viper *Baroness (All black costume, silver gun) Singles Wave 2 - November 2009 Wave 2 was made up of single figure packs of Rise of Cobra Movie Wave 1 two packs *Duke (desert) *Cobra Commander *Snake Eyes *Neo Viper *Heavy Duty *Storm Shadow GI Joe Combat Heroes Christmas Packs Christmas 3-Pack - November 2009 *GI Joe Christmas 3-Pack ''Duke (Movie, gun pointed up) '' ''Snake Eyes (Movie) '' ''Storm Shadow (Movie) '' Category:New pages